Etiquette Class: 23 Days and 7 Lessons
by tennisxdork
Summary: Sakura is pulled into etiquette class, which is the last place she wants to be during summer vacation. She has to go through a series of lessons to graduate, but worse of all 23 days of pure etiquette torture. [Love Tri.] [Sakura's POV] [OOCish]
1. Etiquette Class? Count Me Out

**Hello there!! Yesh I still need to finish Competition in the Air I realize that, but a new story popped into my mind, and it was very random at first, but then I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy and I'll go work on the story, sorry I'm a little side-tracked and I guess you readers can read this while I go make an another chapter. Alright. (:**

**All in Sakura's POV...**

**Language Warning, so don't be surprise if you see cussing! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not only Naruto get it straight man.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Summertime, a time where children are overexcited to get out of classes and do whatever the heck they wanted for 2 whole months. To me, summer wasn't just the time to celebrate; it was the time to sleep whenever you want, do whatever you want, and eat whatever you want.

I had my summer planned from the start, just me alone kicking back and relaxing outside the backyard. Yep, I could just taste the tanginess from ice cold lemonade beverage in my hand filled up to the brim with ice cubes, along with the warmth of the burning sun contrasting it. I could feel the sun exposed on my face with a hint of the crisp breeze floating by. Just relaxing on a chair next to my pool outside and enjoy the calmness of it all. How I wish my summer would start like this, but nope, someone had already made plans for me. The plan was for me to enroll in Etiquette Class….

Etiquette Class. With those two words in mind, I nearly flipped out. Etiquette Class. Me in etiquette class? Are you kidding me!? Seriously I am not and I repeat not going to an etiquette class. This is going to ruin my whole summer. I'm not going!! Nope, not going to happen. And get this: the worse part is that the person who made this so-called 'genius' plan was my MOTHER….

* * *

Morning at Breakfast… 

I woke up at 11 am, still exhausted from yesterday and I brushed the thought off and sliently cheered in happiness when I finally realized it was Summer. " Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" I danced all around in my room looking like a complete dork sliding my wood floor and laughing. Then I flung myself up to my bed and started jumping on, but my blankets and pillows to fell off the bed after the first couple of jumps. I shrugged and jumped from my bed and slid across my room and crashed into the bathroom hitting the laundry basket with my back.

WHAM!!

" SAKURA, WHAT IS THAT NOISE!!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

I landed on the tile floor and a bunch of towels piled on top me, I quickly pushed of the towels off and pulled my pink hair away from my face and huffed the bangs to the side. I reached out for the door and shouted out as loud as I could, " I'M FINE JUST MAKING SURE THE BUGS AREN'T COMING BACK ALIVE!!!" I pretended to hit the tile floor loudly with much more force.

" OKAY, JUST DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!"

I snickered a bit at my mother response and closed the door. I stared at the condition of the bathroom and looked at the mess I made: the towels were thrown everywhere, the laundry basket had a huge dent on it, and the picture on the side of the wall fell down completely.

' _I'm not cleaning that up…'_

I ruffled my hair when I looked at myself in the mirror. I yawned very loudly and shook it off.

' _Ugh…I'm so tired'_

I took a quick shower, changed into a regular t-shirt and some plain jeans, and brushed my short hair out.

I tossed the brush on the counter and turned off the lights. Then, I walked to my desk, grabbed my mp3 player, and made my way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed my mother watching one of her Asian dramas again and I sticked my tongue out. She completely ignored me and I decided to greet her anyways.

" Morning mom."

" Morning Sakura, want something to eat?" she asked.

" Scrambled eggs."

I sighed and watched her with her eyes glued at the television, not moving an inch. I walked up to her and waved my hand in front of her eyes. She gripped my hand and moved it away from her eyes. I looked at her impatiently and just sat back down in the same spot.

* * *

20 minutes later….. 

grumble grumble.

' _Ugh…I'm hungry, my mother is a pain. I should just cook it myself, no wait never mind I'll probably burn the house in flames heh'_ I sweat dropped.

My mother finally turned off the television, which made me cheer happily on the inside. She looked at me and smiled.

I looked back at her and took notice of this. Her deadly smiles, that means only one thing: she wants something from me….

" Sakura, guess what?" her mother said in a sing-a-long voice.

I replied with a dull voice, " What."

" C'mon guess. Guess! It's about your summer plans this year," she said with a smile across her face

" Umm..are we going shopping every weekend like last summer?" I replied mediocre tone.

" No, silly," her mother bent her dainty hand in the air, " you're going to etiquette class! Isn't that great?"

I currently had my earphones on and shuffled through my playlist, clearing pay not listening. " Yeah sure sounds….WAIT, WHAT??"

" Sakura, Sakura you should pay more attention when I talk to you," she pointed her index finger at her and shook side to side.

" E-etiquette sch- sc-," I stuttered and gulped down the words that I held back.

My mother helped me through the word and finished it for me ," school, yes you are going and there's no way you can get out of it."

" No! No, but mom, its SUMMER!!" I failed my arms in the air and whined.

" No more complaints Sakura, you are going no matter what, and that is final," She responded at her daughter with a serious tone.

I scrunched my eyebrows and muttered under my breath, " stupid mother, making me do girly things again ugh.."

" Did you say something dear?" Her mother turned on the stove and pulled eggs and butter out of the fridge.

" No mother." I scoffed.

' _Greattt. Summer plans are ruined. What the hell could make it more worse?'_

I groaned and hit my head on the table over and over again.

" Sakura you're going to put a dent in you forehead if you keep doing that," she placed the eggs on the table in front of my head.

I stopped and looked up from the table, " I don't care, my forehead's is already ginormious, and maybe the impact of my forehead to this table will make it look normal."

Once again hit my forehead on the table harder than before, and it hurt A LOT.

" Ow!!!" I rubbed my forehead furiously hoping to release the pain.

" Tsk, tsk. You never listen do you Sakura?"

" It's not my fault, this wood is oak, meaning it's pretty solid." I knocked on the wood.

" Sakura, how bad can etiquette class be?" she paused, " I enjoyed it when my mother put me in it."

I shook my head and slouched in the chair. " No mother your generation is so much different from my generation. The fun your referring to isn't the type of fun I'm imagining in my head right now."

"Oh nonsense Sakura, besides I heard your friends are going too." She told me sweetly.

" Whoopee," I said and crossed my arms.

My mother gave one of those I've-had-enough looks and I huffed.

" You take on your father's personality way too much."

" I'll take that as a compliment." I bit into my eggs and grumbled.

I finished up and my mother took my plate away and placed it in the sink. She wiped off her hands and grabbed the seat next to me.

" Sakura look you're going to class today at 12:30, so get ready."

" Whatever, I'm not going."

" Yes, you are and you'll meet your friends over there, and that one guy you told my about what's his name Sauce Uha?" she paused and pondered for a moment, " wait Surke Uchia, no that's not it…."

" SASUKE UCHIHA!?" I stood up from my chair and knocked it down, " ohhh no, I'm definitely not going now. No way."

" Sakura please, what's so bad about him? I met his family, they're nice people, and he's gentleman." She smiled.

" Earth to MOM!!! That bastard is not a gentleman what so ever!! He's the absolute arrogant human-being in this world and is completely misread as a 'gentleman'!" I started going off and tired calming her self down.

" Sakura that is no way to speak to anybody, you know better than that!" her mother shook her head in disappointment.

" Ughh!! Mom I literally can't stand him at all!! You have completely drained out my fun!" I shouted at her.

" Enough! Go get changed into some nice clothes and fix your hair," my mom went over to fix my hair, but I glared at her.

" No, I'll do it myself mom, I can handle myself, I'm fourteen aren't I!" I rushed up to the stairs to get ready and sighed, "My mother is ruining my life".

I opened the door and dragged my feet towards my closet, I quickly threw on some black dress pants and I pink shirt with bold letters printed on them: I don't give fxck!

I dashed out of my room and slammed the door behind me. I went down the stairs and looked at my mother. She gawked at my shirt and she looked like she was ready to blown a gasket. She was not happy at all.

" Why are you wearing that Sakura?"

" I want to."

" No go back and change now!!" she pointed to the direction of my room.

" No, I refuse to, or else I'm not going to this little etiquette class crap."

" Fine missy, but next time your not wearing those clothes anymore."

" Who said there was going to _be a next time_?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

My mother yanked me on the arm, rushed me out of the door, and got into the car. She placed the keys in the ignition, started up the car, and drove out of the driveway.

' _Prepare for Etiquette Hell.'_

* * *

Second fanfic. All right I'm off to work on my other story now, so yeah I'll update that one on the weekend, ah very busy today with homework and such. I'd be seeing you guys next time? Maybe? Hope you enjoyed this and yesh it is very random, but not random to the point where you can't stand it anymore. xD 

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	2. Parnter Pair Ups

**Yesh. I need to work on CITA ahahha dude…I update like crazy on that story and I'm almost done with chapter 12, like half done….geez I should've keep all the classes the same, psh that's boring though and readers love long chapters. :D Am I right?**

**I had extra time during testing and decided to write up the 2****nd**** chapter for this story, I had ideas about it, I just needed to put it in on paper. I know, I know people are waiting for CITA okay okay just get off my case…I'll do it because I love you guys alright? (:**

**Hey thanks for reading right on!! I'm pumped up man like seriously I'm enjoying this story and laughing along too. xD**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Fair enough?**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Hmm…well this seems to be going just dandy don't you think. NO NO NO!! Absolutely not!! I'm enrolled in etiquette school. Who the hell goes to etiquette school? UGH! My mother is completely nuts in the brain, gah seriously 'she only wants what's best for me'. Oh bullcrap. It's because I'm her only child and plus I'm a girl, makes it even more difficult because she goes on and on about fashion, lip gloss, and pretty things. Yuck, hello mom does the word I do not want to listen comprehend to you? Huh? Huh?

Another thing I forgot to mention, I HAVE SASUKE UCHIHA in my freakin' class!! Ugh….disgusting, that little man whore. What do these girls think about him? I just want to wipe that smirk right off his face. Grr!!!!

* * *

My mother rode up towards a nice building with stairs reaching up to a huge door with shackles on the front of them. I glanced outside and looked at the building. 

'_Goodie, look a classy place for manners and such….yuck_.' I leaned against the window and sighed. My mom stopped in front of the building to get a better view.

" Oh my Sakura, look here's where you'll be taking your etiquette class!! Isn't wonderful?" my mom said with such enthusiasms.

I replied dully at her, " Yeah, wonderful."

I stared at the sign above the building and read it out loud. " Tsunade and Jiraiya's Etiquette Lessons," I shot a look at my mom and groaned.

" Don't be grumpy Sakura, c'mon let's get going," she unbuckled her seatbelt, got off the car, and close the door behind her. She thought I was going to get out too, but she thought wrong. I didn't move an inch from the passengers' seat and quickly locked the doors after she walked out of the car.

' _Sorry mom, I think I'm going to have to pass._' I snickered quietly.

I sighed and wished I had my mp3 with me, and I pouted. I started dozing off a bit and decided to take a nap, so I did, but only for what 5 seconds.

Apparently I heard a loud banging noise up the side of my ear and it's my mother frantically bickering at me once again. I looked at her strangely and laughed.

" Sakura, SAKURA HARUNO!! Open this door NOW!!" she pulled the on the car door repeatingly. I keep on laughing and my mom kept on yelling.

Finally, I got fed up with my mother constant yelling and decided to give her a little taste of her own medicine. I rowed down the window a tad bit and shouted as loud as I could, " THE HELL I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR!!! NEVER!!"

" Don't you back sass me young lady!! Open it NOW." She glared at me with daggers in her eyes, and flaring nostrils.

" No." I folded my arms and retorted. My mother step back a few steps behind and signed, I unlocked the doors, she heard it and reached out to the door to pull on it, but I locked it before she even placed her fingers on it.

" Open it."

" Nooo."

" Op-."

" No."

The look on my mother's face was like watching her kick the TV when her Asian dramas were cut off, that is was how extreme this situation. I could see from her face, it was growing red and she was very impatient and irritated by me. She tapped her furiously on the ground making clicky noises from the pavement to the bottom of her heels. Dangerous I say? Nope more like grounded for a month dangerous.

" Sakura if you'd be so kindly to get out off the car I'll give 20 bucks. Right now, in my purse. No lie," I saw reach into her purse, grabbed her wallet, and whipped out a 20 dollar bill. She walked up to the door and pushed the 20 bill up against the window.

I gaped at the sight of the 20 bill with my eyes gleaming in astonishment. '_A 20 DOLLAR BILL? No fucking way!! Andrew Jackson here I come!_' I looked at it closer and drooled. I placed my fingers to touch and my mouth open up wide.

" Must get money." I started spazzing out and gasping in and out for breaths. My mother slowly took the money from the window and waved it mockingly at my face.

" No! NO! My precious!!!" I squished my face on the window and keep on staring.

" Sakura if you want this 20 bucks, you have to get you butt out of the car!" My mother reminded me again and again.

I slowly placed my finger on the unlock button, inching closer and closer, but I saw from the corner of my eyes my mom giving the best smirk I ever scene. Immediately I withdraw my hand from button, stopped for a second, and watched my mother gapping at my quick action.

' _So mother wants to play tricks on me. I see how it is now.'_

I narrowed my eyes at her rowed down the window once more.

" I know what your trying to do mother," I took a brief pause, " your trying to get me to open the door and then you plan to lunged yourself at me, then drag me up the stairs into the building, race down the stairs, sped off in your car and making my mind completely forgot about the 20 bucks. Am I right?"

My mother looked at me for a split second and placed her hands on hips. " Che…. no."

" Liar!"

" Get out now and this will be rightful yours." She waved the 20-dollar back and forth in the air while I keep my eyes glued straight at it.

I shook my head and thought about it thoroughly for a minute. '_ How am I going to get the money, so that she won't keep it for herself…. hmm…ah ha! I got. Dude why didn't I think of that before…geez.' _I slapped my hand on my forehead.

I pondered a bit and spoke to my mom, " Give me the 20 bucks first then I'll get out."

" Young lady you will get out first, then you get the money."

" No! Slip the bill through the gap from the window once I verify that this isn't fake, I will unlock the car." I said to her.

My mom slipped in through the window and I grasped it tightly and tugged it away from her hands. I examined the bill closely and checked it in the sunlight.

" Okay it's not counterfeit, I'll unlock the doors." I stuffed the bill down my jean pocket, pushed the button, and opened the door.

My mom tackled me and yanked me to the door. I couldn't but be frighten out of my mind, this is my mother we're talking always so poise and had calm posture, but whoa she's like a splitting image of me, but older. Weird.

My mother opened the door and shoved me in there. I trampled from her push and hit somebody in process.

" Bye honey. Be Good. I'll pick you up at 4!! Muahs!!!" I could hear her voice fade away and the car voomed off, I sighed in relief.

" Can. You. Get. Off. Of. Me." The person said that was below. I looked at that person and jumped off of him.

" It's you!!!" I jumped in horror. He glared at me and threw his hands into his pockets.

" What about me."

I sweat dropped and looking around for a distraction of some sort, but that didn't work. " Umm, nothing…I just didn't think that you'd be here."

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes at him and mumbled something about 'assholes'. He stared at me, but I avoided him and passed right by him without saying a word.

" Phew, that was close."

" What was close Sakura?!"

I looked down the hall to see Tenten, Hinata, and Ino waving at me. I was so glad there were here, I ran up to them and tackled hug them onto the ground.

" Ouch. Forehead, when did you get so heavy?"

I smiled at her, " I would say the same porky."

Ino glared at her and huffed. Tenten and Hinata just shook there heads and watched from the sidelines.

" Here we go again…."

" Well forehead girl I still see your not blooming yet."

I started myself and cringed. " I don't need big o' hooters to be beautiful, hell I'm fine the way I am."

Ino was going to shoot back another comment, but a P.A. system turned on: Attention, those who are attending the etiquette classes please report to the mall hall next to the ballroom.

* * *

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and I went through the rooms and found the door craved with the words Main Hall. We walked through the doors to see a rectangular table in the middle of the room with 6 chairs placed on each row. The Main Hall was beautifully crafted with paintings and in the center was a dome-shaped ceiling with clouds painted on it. 

" Wow, pretty fancy." I nodded.

We walked to the center to meet our etiquette teachers: Tsunade and Jiraiya. They looked pretty normal at least that's what I thought, but that Jiraiya looks like a pervert.

My friends and me sat down on the left and waited for everyone else to enter. The guys started coming in: Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and last was Shikamaru. Lee and Kiba sat on the girls' side while the guys sat across from the girls. **(Seating arrangement: Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Hinata. Across would be Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba).**

Everybody settled down and Tsunade started speaking. " Hello class, I am Tsunade your instructor, and this idiot over here is Jiraiya."

" Hey," they all said.

" Ookay. Now let's go around the room and introduce ourselves," she paused and start up again, " well I'm Tsunade and I enjoy drinking sake."

Everyone sweat dropped.

" Jiraiya!! Say something!!" Tsunade yelled at him.

" Oh I'm Jiraiya, I'm handsome and I like sight-seeing if you know what I mean." He winked at the girls. I shuddered in disgust and sinked in my chair.

" Alright you with the pink hair, you can start." Tsunade pointed at me.

" Okay well I'm Sakura and my shirt pretty much explains myself….yeah."

" Next."

" Yosh! I'm Lee and I pwn at karate!"

" I'm Tenten and I enjoy reading about weaponry."

" Ino is my name, and I love shopping and the color blue, and shiny thing, roses and boys and…"

Tsunade stopped her and sighed, " Okay that's good…next."

" I'm Temari, I enjoy beating up my little brothers."

" Interesting…"

" Konichiwa….I-I'm Hinata, I-I like reading."

" Sasuke. I like to be left alone."

" Okay."

" Gaara. I don't like to do things."

" Neji, I like training."

" Shikamaru, hobby: cloud glazing."

" I'm Naruto, I enjoy ramen!!!"

" I'm Kiba, and I like to take care of my dog."

Tsunade nodded and smiled alright, " I'm going to pair you guys up with a partner, but since there are more guys, both will have to trade off."

" Tenten and Neji."**(No, I'm not putting Lee in there...strange)**

" Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari."

" Hinata, Naruto and Kiba."

" And last Sakura and Sasuke, Lee and Gaara you guys have to choose who be paired up, and one of the two of you will be assisted me." **(ahahaha triangles don't you love them xD. I sure hells don't, but it'll be pretty funny).**

" I will assist you Tsunade for the sake of the etiquette class!!"

" Alright Lee, that's great…" she looked pretty scared from far away.

I slumped in my chair and groaned I looked at the two boys I had as my partners_. ' Okay let's see I got Sasuke the ultimate bastard as my partner... yuck, and Gaara the who dislikes everything….shit odds are I'm going to fail.'_

" Okay etiquette class consists of 7 lessons you will learn," she stopped and looked at everyone, " for each lesson you're taught it once, the next day you will practice with your partner, and the third day we will test your skills on that particular lesson. With that in mind….today's lesson is addressing adults, your peers, and younger children…."

Everyone groaned, including myself who just wanted to throw a fit right then and there.

' _It's only 2 pm!! Aww c'mon 2 more hours, that's it just 2 more….ugh. My life is miserable...'_

* * *

Dang a lot of dialogue, what can I say I love writing conversations instead of setting and describing and all that good stuff x). Tomorrow I will update my other story, sorry readers ahahaha and no I didn't get writer's block I just pulled a Shikamaru during the week. This story seems to keep me on track, ahahaha yeahs. Well off to do some magic typing. 

Hope you enjoyed reading these chapters….ugh….I'm pooped. I'll catch you guys tomorrow stay tuned…people. (:

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony. **


	3. First Day Gone Wrong

**Hey there readers!! Sorry if I took long hopefully not because I'm a busy-ass person heh lots of crap to do. Anyways enjoy and leave some comments if you wish. **

**Current status on the computer issue my parents say only on weekends and Friday so yah happy day!! –turns up music- heck yah man! I'll try sneak during weekdays( like today which is Wed), so I can to check my e-mails or get going on more chapters. (:**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Naruto…. Hahaha silly kids Naruto belongs to Kishimoto!**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

I absolutely want to kill my Mother!!! Damnit, not only do I have to suffer, but also I have two complete non-social idiots that are supposedly going to 'help me' through this so-called etiquette class. Great, just when you feel like you want to jump off a damn cliff, you get pulled back and suffer multiple times! I think I'm going insane maybe, I don't well…I should take a nice trip to an asylum. I hear it's full off nut jobs like me!!! Whoo, I'd be glad to make some friends, better than staying here ever FREAKIN' WEEKDAY!! Pray for me? –sobs–

After thinking about my screwed up situation, I thought I was going a bit nuts. Everyone looked like they were having an okay time. I saw Neji and Tenten talking and laughing as if they were an actually couple. Interesting. I looked over to right and see no other than Naruto and Kiba going at while Hinata buried her face in her hands. '_ At least she's got someone to have her look after_,' I thought. I switched my gaze toward the center and let's just say Shikamaru got horror written all over his face, poor Shikamaru…. All that's left is me, red head over here, and arrogant ass face.

* * *

' _Yep I'm doomed for sure.'_

That Tsunade lady clapped her hands together, which happen to make me loose my train of thought. Then she strolled around the table and examined each of us individually, finding what we need to improve.

She probably thinks we're a bunch of no good delinquents without any sign of respect written in our faces. I saw her hover above me when I slouched in seat, I looked up and immediately straightened back and she mouthed the words 'thank you'.

' _Uhh, I can't wait to get the hell out of this place_,' I thought irritated.

" Listen up!" she shouted and we turned toward her without saying a word, " each of you are hear today for a change and I must inform you, it will take a lot to change how you act, dress, and talk. With the extent of this program it will only be 23 days excluding the weekends."

I could tell by everyone's faces we all didn't like the sound of this at all, but we nodded just because the thought her blowing a casket was beyond what we might experience. She grinned at us awkwardly and I thought we were already screwed. She turned towards that crazy old man Jiraiya, who happened to be giggled in the corner (I found this quite creepy), and she tapped him on the shoulder.

" What is it?" he said plainly and slumped his arms. Tsunade pulled his ear over towards the table and let go of him roughly.

" Owww. What's that for?" he rubbed his ear and winced.

" We have children to teach, and I need your help, since basically all you do is snicker at your dirty porn!!" Tsunade whispered hoarsely at him.

" Fine, fine, fine." He agreed.

Tsunade turned towards us again, and cleared her throat, " Alright you attitude-infused teens, as I said before today we are learning about addressing your peers, parents, and elders. Would anybody like to give an example for one."

I thought in head and grinned, _' I address them by saying what's shakin' home noodles and flash a cheesy smile.'_

Tsunade looked like she was losing her patience to say the least, it actually reminds of my mother when she's stuck in freeway traffic. I sweat dropped, ' _Not only I have to stay here in this hellhole, I got an instructor that reminds me of mother. What in the hell has this world created?!'_

After a few good, long seconds of silence she started picking on random people for their answers. The first she chose was Kiba, the dog dude.

" You with the red streaks on your face, how would you address a person your age?" she asked him demandingly.

" Depends if it's a chick I'd say 'Hey sweet thang what's going on'," he played on a smirk and paused, " if it's one of my peeps I'd say ' Yo wassup dawg!'."

Everyone sweat dropped, I was sure hell glad I didn't have him in my group, freaky. Tsunade twitched at his slang and shook her head in displeasure.

" No, no, absolutely not!" She turned toward Ino and asked her, " How about you shopping girl?"

" Hmm well if it was my closest friends saying girl I'd be like ' Hey girlfriend!! Want to hit the mall?'," she smiled, " if it's a guy, and if he's cute I'd say ' Why you running away from me, you know I'm irresistible'."

I chuckled at Ino responded and slammed my hand on the table continuously. Everyone stared at me like I was a psychopath, I stopped and sighed, and I looked at them and asked 'what'?

Tsunade tapped her foot and stood there in trying to decide to move on or try again. She looked like she had given up already and went to plan B. She took out an easel with a paper and a black maker, she wrote two columns 'yes' with a happy face and 'no' with a frowning face.

She started lecturing us about incoherent things like 'respect your elders' and 'act polite', but none us looked interested except towards Jiraiya, who happened to draw Tsunade with a mad face with steam fuming out of her ears. Everyone started snickering at the drawing. She looked confused as to what we were laughing at, so she looked behind her to see Jiraiya holding the marker and throwing it out of his hands last minute.

" Jiraiya you IDIOT!!!" She knocked down the easel and chased him out of the door. We turned our heads and heard plenty of cuss words coming from her ' You mother beep' 'Are you just going to make me a fucking fool in front of these teens' etc. etc.

' _Whoa I would hate having to get up in the morning, and wake up knowing I have to be on her good side_.' I thought. I looked at everyone at the table and kick my feet up the table and yawn. I tapped on the chair loudly and hummed to Cartel's Say Anything Else. I was basically lost in my own world and didn't give damn about this place I'm in, heck I got to have music somehow. I was about the hum the chorus, but that Uchiha had to bother me and he tipped my chair.

I feel off and I kicked the side his chair and he fell on top on me almost touching my face.

I blushed a bit and shoved him of me, " What the hell Uchiha get the fuck off of me!"

I was about to get up from the floor, but he grabbed my ankle and he decided pull me underneath the table for no apparent reason.

" Ack! Son a…." I shouted before being dragged by him.

* * *

Underneath the table…. 

" WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA!!!" I shouted until he placed a hand towards my mouth. I stopped muffling and he let go.

" Shut up you annoying girl and I'll offer you some help," he got irritated.

" Annoying girl? Help? Why do I need help from _you_?" I retorted back at him.

He looked pretty annoyed to the third power, " Look you don't want to be here just same as me…. it's my third year in this place."

" So what the hell does this concern with me?" I acted confused.

" Play along with this class because it is **team effort**," he paused, " if we don't get number one pick when we graduate my mother will fucking send me here again."

" Aww so touching…. might as well screw things up for you, so you can come back even more bitter!!!" I clapped my hands cheerfully and put on a cheesy smile.

" Just. Do. It." He stated.

" Geez, men," I muttered and got back on my chair followed by him afterwards. What I didn't realize when I got up from the table, was that everyone had their eyes fixated on us.

I shrugged and leaned back in my chair, " What!"

Next thing I know, I was being piledrived to the other side of the room by Ino and Tenten dragging Hinata along with them. First off, I didn't know how to react. Second, I knew this wasn't

" What did you do with him? Tell US!!!" Ino and Tenten shouted at me.

" Tell you what…I don't know what your talking about," I avoided their question and wandered my eyes away from them.

" Ughh whatever forehead girl. You're so in denial." Ino pointed out.

" Denial? Umm I don't so," I answered back.

" S-sakura do you l-like S-sasuke?" Hinata asked me that bold question.

At that moment, I was just deer-in-the-headlights and Ino and Tenten were on the sidelines smirking away like menaces they are.

" Go on Sakura answer Hinata's question you know you want to," Tenten nudged me slightly with her elbow.

* * *

At the table **( Temari is excluded out, uh she went to the restroom xD)**… 

" Hey teme, do you like Sakura? Eh? Eh?" Naruto raised his eyebrows up and down at him.

" No I don't dobe," Sasuke stated.

" You like her huh Uchiha?" Neji butted into their conversation.

Sasuke gave him one of his glares. " I don't."

" Maybe you should try harder," a voice from the table spoke up, to everyone surprise it was Gaara.

" Hn, I don't want her."

" Too bad, I was hoping for a challenge."

" What are you implying?"

" Simple, I'm better," he said without looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and grabbed him by the shirt, " Name your game. I doubt you can do better than me."

" Win her heart," he simply stated and smirked. **( Yesh un-Gaara like...o.o, but that's what triangles do; they get the best out of you).**

* * *

Across the room… 

" Sakura will quit stalling time ALREADY?" Ino shouted.

I cringed at her high shriek and huffed, " We didn't do anything under there. Now get off my case!" I walked away from them, but Ino grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

" What is it now?" I asked rather annoyed.

Ino smirked at me. " You didn't answer Hinata's question."

" The answer is no, I don't like that arrogant no good Uchiha! He's so pompous and he just is so impossible!" I gritted my teeth and ruffled my hair in a messy fashion.

Tenten smiled, " Sure Sakura, you know hate always turns to love."

I scoffed, " I beg to differ."

Suddenly, the P.A. system turned back on again. " Attention etiquette student, due to the ruckus of the instructors, you may leave to go home."

" Gawd. Finally! I'm FREE!" I shouted and danced around like a manic.

I got of the main hall with my friends, dashed out of the front doors, and stepped outside. I said goodbye to them and stayed back to wait for my mother. More thoughts seem to rush over my mind again.

' _Hahahaha I'm finally out!! Yeah!_' I thought.

' _**Too bad you have to come back tomorrow.**_' My inner responded.

' _Damn, why did you have to remind me?!' I slumped._

' _**It's my job.'**_

' _You suck. I'm going to have to fire you pretty soon.'_

After replenishing myself with more of my thoughts, I took a seat on the last row of stairs and sighed. I glazed out at the clear, blue sky and the beaming sun. The sight of summer was just glorious, enough it was quite humid, and it was still nice to see seasons change. I was so caught up with the warmth of the atmosphere, that I didn't notice a figure standing above me. I looked up and saw none other than that Uchiha stared at me. Nice. This just ruined my relaxation time.

" What do you want?" I asked. He didn't answer and sat right down next to me. ' _What a weirdo_.' I ignored him and rolled my eyes. He kept on staring at me, and I was a bit freaked out by it.

" Could you stop? I don't enjoy you looking at me."

" Annoying," he happened muttered. I whack him on the head and smirked, " I heard that you idiot."

After a couple minutes he had enough courage to talk, at least I thought so. " Thought about the teamwork yet?" he managed to ask.

" Eh…why would I be helpful, it's not like we're not going freakin' get top stop?"

" Hn."

I looked at him dully, " Every time is always the same fucking word out of you!"

" Hn, hn, hn, hn."

" Shut the hell up!" I got up from the stairs and walked away. Then to my disgust, I realized that he ended up following me. " Are you stalking?" I glared at him.

" Hn."

" Oh my…."

HONK

I looked where the hook was coming from and it was my mother waving and smiling at me. ' _Oh gawd. She better not come out off the car._' I thought trying to escape the embarrassment.

" Yoo-hoo Sakura!! Time to go home honey!" She hollered out.

I groaned and dragged my way towards the car, " Later Sir Hn."

I got into the car and my mother drove away.

* * *

During the ride to our home, my mother keep on picking at me because I was seen with the Uchiha. She was always giving me one of her I-know-what-happened stares even minute or so. 

" So my lovely daughter of mine warming up to that Sasuke guy?" my mother smirked at me.

I turned my head to face her and replied, " No I'm not 'warming up to him' mother. I'd rather not talk about him or me for that matter."

" Oh I knew it, I knew it! My daughter has grown up so much!! By your twenties you'll be giving me grandchildren" my mother said and reached over to squish me into a hug.

I immediately escaped from my mother grasp and stared at her, " Mom, mom calm down, and I'm definitely going to think about children for a long time. Geez we could've be dead right now if I didn't MAKE you let go of me."

" Pish-posh Sakura, you're so tense and stubborn," she giggled at me.

" Sure mother what ever you say…" I looked out the window and we finally made it home. I unbuckled the seatbelt and got out of car. My mother kept asking me questions constantly about etiquette class and what my thoughts were about it.

" Mom, I just want to go to room and relax please? Today was not very fasinating….well not quite what I expected, but let me just put it into similar words….I HATED IT!!" I shouted.

" Too bad Sakura, you're still going tomorrow." My mother told me sternly.

" I hate you," I mumbled.

" What's that?"

I looked at her and gave a cheerful smile, " Erm I love you?"

" Better."

I trotted up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I laid flat on my bed and sighed.

' Tomorrow's going to interesting.' I said in thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Well that about wraps it up! Haha well it was an okay chapter, ahaha I need to start editing some crap I made written earlier on. Geez. I'm bored and I must to do my ugly homework. :P And I got to log off before my parents get all crazy on me. 

I'll catch you guys later this week for CITA. Enjoy the rest of your week. Have fun.

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	4. Shopping & Addressing People

**Well hey there fanfiction readers! Umm well I been actually doing great school wise and hopefully I could pull off a pretty good GPA, I'm trying to focus more in class and not procrastinate heh. I will update next week for my other story because that takes longer than this story. So sorry if your expecting me to update this week, but I have this story as well to take care of.(: Sorry for making the readers waiting, umm I kind of didn't save this chapter and my computer froze, so I had to type it back up and it took me like forever because I got lazy and I got lots to do. :P **

**Have a good Memorial Day Weekend: honor those who have served… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kleenex****™**** tissues….don't worry it's not sad, pahaha when is it ever?**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

So today's day two of this whole class and I'm absolutely not looking forward to it. Yesterday was freakin' weird Sir Hn was like stalking me…. What. The. Hell. He's a weirdo, ALMOST close to Gaara, and speaking of which they looked pretty suspicious while I was held back by Ino and Tenten! They're planning something, and I'm going to FIND out!!! Those idiots better not fucking try anything with ME!!! Bunch of asses. 

Well, I don't expect this day to get any better…geez I wish dad would come back earlier from business trip, ugh. I bet that's why I'm in this whole ordeal; my mother just wants the house to herself for four hours!! Genius, just pure genius.

* * *

**Morning: A rude awaking….**

From downstairs, I heard my mother yell at me for fifteen minutes straight to get my ass up. '_ Che, yeah right, like I'm going to get up. Damn, it's too early to wake up_!' I thought and went back to sleep mode…. I busy dozing off and dreaming about my summer lemonade again, until my mother decided to take some action and slam my door wide open!(it's about 7 am..xP)

" SAKURA!!!" I heard her yell in the loudest voice ever! I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. That didn't stop my mother from her insane yelling…

" SAKURA, GET UP!!!" she screamed while pushed off the covers from my body. I shivered and kept on stayed still there. All the sudden my mother came up to the side and physically pushed my body so I would get out of bed. Unfortunately it wasn't a great landing, considering that I hit my head against my dresser!

" Ouch! Mom what the hell do you want!" I whined and rubbed the side of the head.

She held a spatula in one hand and had an apron on, " Breakfast's done!" she said in a sing-a-long voice and smiled. ' _Wow…. waking me UP for breakfast!!! Ugh…. sometimes I don't even think she's my mother…._' I thought and lifted myself off the ground.

" Mom, YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT!" I looked at her as if she was the craziest person alive. She smiled at me again and giggled.

" Oh Sakura, you make me laugh," she pointed to the bathroom, "Now go get changed and come down to eat!"

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed some clothes out of my closet. I sighed and threw my clothes on the bathroom floor and closed it. I mumbled something about 'medication' and my mother 'being bipolar'. My mother apparently heard me and yelled, " I HEARD THAT!" while running down the stairs. I chuckled and took a shower, threw a regular pair of jeans and red v-cut shirt, and finished up my daily routine.

I got all dressed and flicked off the lights while exiting the bathroom. I grabbed my cellphone from my dresser and dialed a few digits. I waited until someone said something from the receiver.

" Hello?"

" Hey Ino, want to meet up at the mall today?"

" HELL YEAH! I've wanted to go SHOPPING for sooo long! Can I call some people over?"

" Sure see you at eleven!" I hung up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I yawned and found my mother making pancakes while watching her crazy ass dramas. I didn't even want to ask her, so I just grabbed a chair and a separate plate to eat out of. The aroma was definitely one of the best since my young days, and I couldn't wait to dig in. I grabbed the maple syrup from the corner of the table and drizzled in on top on my pancakes.

' _Yummy…_' I drooled and licked my lips, wanting to taste the sweet goodness of it. I plunged my fork to slice the pancake it piece and dived in right in my mouth.

' _Yum, yum! These are the best!' _I sat there and spazzed out about the pancakes, but my mother yelled at me because she couldn't hear the T.V. I sweat dropped and kept on munching away. I disposed my dish in the sink and sat on the coach while waiting for my mother to stop watching, so I can ask her to bring me.

* * *

**A half and hour later…**

My mothers was practically shedding her tears out and blowing her nose constantly with Kleenex™ tissues. I just couldn't believe my mother was so addicted to this stuff. The story line is always the rich guy cheating on the girl for her sister! I mean c'mon, how times does my mother always watch these stupid dramas and still weep over them, over and over again.

I looked at the T.V. and frowned, ' _Okay this is going no where…_' I stared at the mother and shook my head solemnly and then furrowed my eyebrows. Then, I decided to scoot on over where the remote was and snatch before she knew. I grinned and simply flicked the power button the remote, and hid it behind my back.

My mother looked bewildered, and she went up to the T.V. and pushed the power back on. " Hmm…I thought I paid the electric bill already. Stupid electricity people," I heard her mumbled and she went back to her usual state. So I turned the T.V. off once more and decided to ask right then, but she went on a rampage and attacked the T.V. - again.

" Uhh, mom?" I asked nervously trying not to piss her off even more.

" Not now." she was too distracted to even look at me.

" Can you bring me to the mall at two hours," I asked quickly.

" Sure, honey…" she replied, and I smiled, ' _Too, easy…_' I lifted myself on the chair, with the remote in hand, and handed it to her. My mother twitched and eyes were narrowed down at me.

" Here…. Bye!" I dashed off to my room as quick as I could and locked the door.

" SAKURAAA!!!" I heard her yell. I brushed it off and took out my laptop from under my bed, and searched for music and charged my mp3 player…

* * *

**10:50... **

I turned off my laptop and slid it back under my bed and slipped on some vans, and grabbed my wallet and cellphone. I rushed down the kitchen, and I saw my mother in the kitchen eating some leftover pancakes and she was fairly quiet.

" I'm ready!" I said and sat down. My mother nodded and grinned. I twitched. " Why are you giving me that happy look?"

" What look dear? I don't know what you're talking about…?" my mother kept on smiling.

I was going to answer, but I stopped, " Never mind." I waited for my mother to finish and we got out of the house the same time.

My mother drove along the road and stopped at the mall. I looked out and flipped out my cellphone. I unbuckled my seatbelt and rose up from the passenger's seat. I slammed the door and said by to my mother and found the nearest bench to sit on. I dialed Ino again and asked where she was.

" Hey forehead girl!! Where are you?" she asked and I heard some people talking in the background.

" I'm at the main entrance….waiting."

" Oh okay we're in the food court, so come over."

" I thought so, I mean you slow metabolism rate…" I whispered.

" HEY I'M NOT F-!!!" Ino yelled, but I quickly hung up. ' Gawd, what's got her undies up her ass?' I thought and made my way inside the mall and went towards the food court. I quickly found Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari sitting down…. along Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Gaara. Yep that's right, not only was I shocked, but also I had to spend my hour and half with Sir Hn and Mr. Redhead. Haha great….

I approached them and sat down and the girls' table. I smiled at them, " Hey how's it going?" Ino looked at me and stood up, " How's it GOING? Well I think I heard someone call me FAT over the phone." I chuckled and ignored her, " That's nice, so how it's going Hinata? Tenten? Temari?" Both Hinata and Tenten leaned back in their chairs and grinned nervously. Temari just looked bored.

"I-I'm fine Sakura…" Hinata replied.

" Me too…" Tenten said.

" Same." Temari remarked.

" HELLO! I WAS SPEAKING TO YOU FOREHEAD GIRL!!!" Ino furiously said.

I scoffed at her, " Yeah, well I just wanted to ask how they were doing geez, you pig!"

She growled at me and just calmed down for a while….

" So who wants to go SHOPPING!?" She gleefully asked.

I sweat dropped, ' Damn, what hell…psh mood swings. Probably that time of the month again.' I pushed my seat aside, and grabbed my cellphone I was about to get up when Gaara extended a hand. I looked him, and then shrugged. I took his hand and he walked beside me.

' _Hmm…I thought he was a loner, what a freakin' weirdo…_' I thought. Meanwhile the guys trailed behind the girls, I saw from the corner of my eyes Sir Hn glaring at Gaara, I smirked and he noticed me staring and looked away. ' _Kami, is he like my bodyguard or something? Both of them are acting strange…'_

I stopped next to Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari and they found a clothing store…that happened to be Ino's favorite. Ino grabbed Tenten, Hinata, Temari and me forcefully by the arms and shoved us in there. The guys carelessly walked in and sat down on the chairs they had inside the store. Ino started tear up the place like a maniac, she shuffled through any clothes they suited her and threw some for me to try on.

" Alright I'm done!!! Time to try on!" Ino pushed me into one of the dressing panels and threw some clothes at me. I looked through each one on them, ' _Too ugly, too girly, too short, too hooker status, too Ino…' _I frowned and dug through the pile and found a black cami shirt and plain shirt and black leggings. ' _Huh…not bad. At least she knows something I like.'_

" Sakura get your ass out here now!" Ino yelled. I signed and opened the door slowly. The girls gasped at me at what I wore and Ino squealed.

" HOT!" Ino smiled and hugged me. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari looked at me and nodded in approval. I looked at the background to see the guys looking my way. I also took notice that both my idiot teammates were not only staring, but also smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and got back into the dressing panel and changed back into my old outfit. I held the clothes in my hand and placed in on the counter near the cashier. The cashier rang up my clothes and said, " Your total comes to…$25.00" I nodded and took out my wallet to pay, but someone interrupted to pay to for me. This person was the one and only Sir Hn. I just was speechless to say, that out of all people, he would offer pay for me and my clothes, which doesn't even concern him. Freaky.

" Umm, thanks?" I said and grabbed the bad from the counter.

" Hn," He smirked and placed his hands in his pockets.

' _There's that word again…_'

I waited for everyone else to be done, and so we exited the mall and decided to walk to etiquette session, since it was only a few blocks away.

During our so-called walk, with was quite odd. Ino and Temari walked all side Shikamaru and they listened to Ino talk and talk about anything imaginable. Next were Naruto and Kiba. Yeah, well Hinata was pretty much talking to Kiba and Naruto felt left out and now Kiba and Naruto are arguing again. Tsk, tsk. So that leaves Neji and Tenten. They get along pretty well, I mean it pretty obvious by way she blushes….as for Lee, and I think he felt like the third wheel. Then theirs my team, yeah. Basically Gaara and Sasuke were glaring at each other during the entire walk, and I was stuck in between their idiotic behavior. Yay me!

* * *

**Etiquette Class….**

" Alright students, since yesterday didn't go so hot," Tsunade glared at Jiraiya that was beside her, "I'm hear to teach and you're going to listen…got it?"

" Hai."

" Very well then, Lesson one: Addressing People. First step when addressing a lady or man, you will say Ma'am and Sir," Tsunade listed all the types of proper annunciation for all age groups, while I started to daydreaming and my mind kept on thinking about those two meatheads….

' _My theory is: they're both stupid…'_

' _**Yeah I'd have to agree with you there.**__'_

' _Hey could be possibly because they're just trying to act gentlemen like with me_.' I cringed in thought.

' _**Sure, whatever. These guys act like weird around you, ever since you got pulled away from Tenten, Ino, and Hinata**__.'_

' _Well, just keep on pointing out the freakin' obvious!' I mentally yelled at my inner…._

" Sakura! Sakura!" Lady Tsunade waving her over my face a few times. I blinked at looked up to her face. I smiled a bit and it faded.

" My bad," I told her.

" Uh-huh….so as I was saying don't call elderly people dudes or dudettes because they might pull your ear and give you a couple of spankings. Any questions?" Tsunade asked.

I saw Naruto raised his hand. Tsunade picked on him and grinned, " You, with the wild attitude, what's your question?"

" Well grandma, umm could we go now? It's almost time for Ramen snack attack!" Naruto asked. Tsunade fumed and tapped her fingers on the tables, " Grandma? GRANDMA!? I am definitely not your Granny! Have some respect little child."

" Alright, **lady**, so can we leave now?" Naruto pleaded.

" I guess you may, see you tomorrow," she said dully as I walked out with my friends beside me. Everyone left again and I was left the last one again. I waited by the curb and pulled out my mp3 player. I listened to Paramore while waiting. Someone came behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

I took off my earphones and turned behind, " Huh who's th-…"

* * *

So I'm done…lmao I love writing Sakura and her mother joking around ahaha funny. Uhh...no a lot of guy talk in this one, but more to come! Oh and regarding the pairings (except Neji and Tenten and Sakura and Sasuke:) I guess I'll leave it up to the readers, so request away! Umm I don't know for sure when I'll update this one, but I'm thinking within 12 days or so. Not that long, so yeah hope you enjoyed this one, and I'm done for today… 

See next time! Have a good one!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	5. Wow, Talk About Weird

**Hahaha hello readers! So I'm freakin' late for the update, man I'm sorry I didn't have writer's block I was just pretty lazy after writing my other story…pretty demanding. It's hard to juggle two stories gah. Hmmm…so yeah tomorrow is the last day of school. I'm so freakin' excited, this year was too much more homework pah. So during summer I'll probably get in the habit of updating my usual week/ week in a half, but mostly a week, I mean I take like 6 hours organizing/typing a chapter and also reading other fics….xP**

**Also sorry for the shift of character…. like Gaara and Sasuke …so yeah but hey they'll still be the cold bastards in the end…sorry if that offended you, since honestly I like them both too hello guys with sexy hair? -.-'**

**This one is a long one, first part is mainly filler-ish. Second is the class session. So skip if you please, but you still want to know who interrupted Sakura….read away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto fool. I do on the screennames that I happen to make on a whim. **

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

Sakura's POV. 

So today was an awfully weird day…. I went shopping with my friends and surprise, surprise Sir Hin and Mister Redhead was there. That was extremely surprising because both of them don't like doing "group hangouts". Those weirdoes, I mean seriously why did they all the sudden change? It's just freakin' bizarre…. for like less than a day, they're seen everywhere, I mean don't they just stay home and do nothing? What's REALLY weird is that Gaara actually goes out? What the hell? I'm confused? Did he just magically decide to speak up? And with both of them it's just a smack in the head. When we were walking to etiquette class, they were just glaring at each other. Who the fuck does that? Glaring while walking? Huh?

I seriously think something's up, is it mean well I don't know if they're trying to butter me up or something. Creepy. Now I'm just wandering in my thoughts, but someone interrupted me….

* * *

I took off my earphones and turned behind, " Huh who's th-…" as soon as I saw him my eyes widen. " Oh my freakin' gawd. No way!" I ran up towards the man and tackled hugged him, " Dude where the hell did you come from?" 

He chuckled at her, " Now, now has you're innocence died out already my little cherry blossom?"

" Dad…. we're in the public. You know how I hate being called THAT!" Sakura scrunched up her face at her dad.

" Whoa! Mom's driving you crazy huh?" my dad commented.

" Hell yah, she like 24/7 glued on that damn coach!! Did you bring her something? You know she likes surprises…" I nudged my dad in the gut and winked.

My dad just smiled, " Missed me that much?"

" More than you can count…" I exerted a sigh.

My dad nudged my head and laughed, " Alright, so let's get out here kid."

" OKAY dad I'm not 7!" I shouted.

He corrected himself, " C'mon **young** lady the car's down the sidewalk."

" Alright…. wait I forgot mom's picking me up."

" Call her up and just tell her something."

I shrugged and dug my cellphone out of my pocket. I punched in a few digits and placed it on speakerphone. I waited it for ring; it kept ringing for about a couple of minutes until she finally picked up the phone.

" Hwello?" She sniffled.

" Um mom?"

" Oh hi sweetie ready to get picked up!" she immediately turned enthusiastic.

I raised my eyebrow, " Um no, thanks fine…. I'm getting a ride from someone. By the way were you just crying a minute ago?"

" Yes I was…so who's dropping you off? Is it that Uchiha boy?" I could tell from her raised voice that she was smirked.

" Uhh sure," I lied.

" I KNEW IT!! MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO GIVE ME SUCH WONDERFUL GRANDCHI-!!" I pulled away from the phone and just hung up, ' _Man my mom is weird…. or either that she watching too much TV.'_

I stuffed the phone and was going to head for the car, but my dad decided to stop me by the forehead. I turned around and saw him staring at me as if I did something wrong.

" Dad we're going home right?" I smiled at him and chuckled a bit.

" Sure, but first who's this Uchiha boy I hear?" he eyed me seriously.

" Dad. That's not important right now, what's important is that we got to go…." I pointed to the direction of his car with both hands, " as in now…."

" Don't think so cherry blossom, now who is this boy?"

I huffed and simply stated, " He's just a guy I met in school and now I have etiquette class with him in the summer, and not to mention I really hate etiquette class…."

My dad cut my sentence off and asked, " Uh-huh and are you with him?"

" No comment."

" I think I need a suitable answer young lady?"

" Dad, I rather not talk about these things right now!!!" I plugged my ears and stalked away to his car. He gave up and followed to the car as well. He opened the front door and pushed the key into the ignition.

" Is he your boyfriend?"

" No comment."

" Is he your boyfriend?"

"…. No comment." This went on for several seconds until we made it to our home. I walked up the front door and told my dad to hide in the bush, but he refused, so when my mother came I pushed him down there. My mother opened the door and smiled brightly at me. She reached out and gave me a huge hug, which cause me to loose some oxygen…some.

" Hey mom…. how's it going?" I asked while stilling outside. She let go of me and straightened her hair. " I'm good sweetie, so where is that boy Sasuke I wanted to take to his mother."

" Uhhh…. he just dropped me off the corner," I nervously said.

" Oh what a nice thing to do."

" Right…." I looked to the side to see the bushes rustling. My mother came closer to bush and peek in front of it, when my dad did the stupidest thing ever. He poked his head out of the bush and scared the shit of my mother.

" AAHHH!" my mother screamed and punch 'that creature' back into the bush. " Owww," my dad whispered while lifting himself up. My mother was shock, but not because he was here, but due to the fact a bruise formed on his upper left corner of his forehand.

" Oh my goddess, my husband!! Oh dear lord. Why the hell did you scare me like that!!" she exclaimed at his face, while still shook up.

Me in the other hand couldn't help but laugh my ass off. It started with a mere snickered to a full-blown laugh-while-clutching-your-stomach funny.

" AHAHA You should have seen mom's punch! Oh gawd! That was PRICELESS!"

" Sakura!!"

" I know, I know to my room…." I trampled over the doorstep while still laughing and stalked my way towards my room.

' Parents….' I laughed and lunged myself towards the bed. I sighed and grabbed my laptop from my bed and logged on my yahoo. A screen popped up in an IM conversation….

StrikingBlond: forehead girl how's it going?

PinkInfluence: ehhh….today was weird especially with the guys on my team.

StrikingBlond: -smirks- I think they're fighting over you…. (:

PinkInfluence: what are you crazy!! Gaara and Sasuke. huh? are you sure?

StrikingBlond: positive, I mean look at them they're at each other's throat's.

hey add I'll Hinata and Tenten to our conversation.

PinkInfluence: psh, sure…..add them on.

Timidlyours has entered the conversation.

QueenDistruction has entered the conversation.

StrikingBlond: Hinata! Tenten! Please tell forehead girl that Gaara and Sasuke are fighting over her.

Timidlyours: it's true….

QueenDistruction: agreed xD.

PinkInfluence: aww man….this isn't a joke right?

QueenDistruction: no…. they got the hots for you girly:p

PinkInfluence: geez thanks.

StrikingBlond: heck two guys fighting over you…. paradise, you just have to play your cards right.

PinkInfluence: okay pig…. hey Hinata what about you with Naruto and Kiba.

Timidlyours: I don't know their both great –blushes-

QueenDistruction: whoa-ho Hinata!!

PinkInfluence: lmao. Hinata's not like that…

Timidlyours: I like both of them, but….

Striking: but WHAT!

Timidlyours: I like kiba as a brother.

PinkInfluence: YOU'RE CRUSHING ON NARUTO!!! I KNEW IT!

QueenDistruction: ahaha Hinata's digging it!

StrikingBlond: that KNUCKLEHEAD?

Timidlyours: ….

PinkInfluence: oh gawd. I got to go! see you!

StrikingBlond: bye forehead.

Timidlyours: bye Sakura

QueenDistruction: bye!

PinkInfluence has sign off.

'_Gaara and Sasuke fighting for me? What the that's just….uhh no." I thought as I closed my laptop._

" SAKURA TIME TO EAT!!!" my mother yelled from the kitchen. " I'm COMING!" I shut down my laptop and slid it under my bed. Then I rolled off my bed and jutted down the stairs. As I made my way to the kitchen dinner table I found my mother and father sitting down across the table from me each of their eyes staring at me. I put my hands on one of the chairs and pulled it out so I could sit. I settled myself down and placed my chin on my palm, with my parents still looking at me.

" Um hi?" I said bluntly.

" So Sakura, your mom has told me some interesting things about your class enrollment…" my dad folded his hands in front of him.

" Yeah…it's interesting all right," I replied and folded the arms on the table, mocking him.

" She also informed me about that certain someone that you talked about being your classmate."

" Really….," I looked at my mother and then my father, " Okay let's just cut to the chase here. I'm not pregnant there are you happy?"

My father looked at me and twitched, while a pout showed across my mother's face. " That's not the case Sakura, I want to know what is his intentions."

" I don't know being a perverted fourteen-year old."

My dad face complexion grew pale.

" Kidding." I reassured him. His features calmed and gave an exasperated sigh. I tapped my fingers on the table while my mother had hearts in her hearts, and my dad thinking the opposite, possibly murder maybe.

" Sooo…what's there to eat?" I said attempting to change the subject.

My mother snapped out her thoughts and replied, " I cooked something special for you…. fried rice with tomatoes and eggs!!! Remember you of someone dear?"

" Don't even go there mom…." I stopped her before taking the conversation any further. I spoonful my plate with a helping of fried rice and eggs, but I skipped the tomatoes, ' _Evil tomatoes…."_

" Go where?" my father asked curiously.

We both commented, " Nothing."

So the three spend our evening eating fried rice, but all was hear was chewing, drinking, and staring. Not to mention burping, not from me, but from my mom…. that was weird. We finished a half hour later and it was already 8 pm, so I bid my parents a goodnight and stalked my way to my room, boy tomorrow is going to suck.

* * *

11:30 am 

" There's got to be something in here…." I heard someone in my room talking to their self. I shifted a little before I got really irritated. I slightly opened my eyes thinking it was my mother searching for the hairbrush, but it was my dad.

" Dad why are you in my room?" I said while sitting and yawning. He seemed to be shuffling through my drawers, but quickly turned away to face me.

" Oh hi my cherry blossom…. I was just seeing how you room looks, you know to check how things are in here…." He chuckled nervously.

I scratched my head and threw the covers of my body. I maneuvered myself to my closet and picked out what I wanted and threw in the bathroom. I dragged myself to the bathroom and closed the door. I hear my dad sigh from the other end, and I opened in again.

" Oh yeah I'm not buying that excuse dad, and no I don't have love letters or any gifts from him…." I said dully.

" What makes you think that?" he curiously asked as if he had no clue.

" Uhh you're going through my drawers and everything else?" I pointed out.

" Right. I'll fix that, your mother tells you to get ready for class."

" Ughh I'm going, I'm going." I closed the door and did my daily routines.

* * *

12:30 pm 

I arrived at etiquette class just in time and guess what my dad drove me their, my god he's weirder than my mom. Heck we're a weird family together. So I hopped out of the car, and Sir Hn just happened to stalk right behind while I was talking to my dad. I looked at him and looked at my dad. ' _Might as well introduce them_….'

" Dad this is Sir- I mean Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke this is Dad."

" Nice meeting you young man."

" Likewise."

" Alright well look at the time I got to go now, so I just yeah…. at four pick me up." I quickly rushed to the building while Sasuke just walked silently behind me. We both entered the room without saying anything and Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya stood up waited for us to quiet down.

" Afternoon Class, we are going to have our time period working on your proper way to address people, but this time you will practice and participate within your team. I have a hand out for you sickly children to write down your response…if you don't then most like you have to DEAL WITH ME!"

Everyone looked at her as she handed out the papers and pencils, we sat still in our chairs before we heard her say 'to get a move on it!' we got up and went in different directions…

Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara.

" Hmmm…." I tapped my pencil on the ground while those two idiots stare at each other again.

" Alright you stupid butt idiots, can you guys cut it out. Oh and Sir Hn I liked to speak to you for a second."

" Hn," Sasuke looked at Gaara and sported a small smirk while I drag him away.

I tapped my finger on my chin, " About you little deal are you tricking me to this just to make funny of me?"

" No."

" Sure, then what is it? From we I have conjured up you like me Uchiha." I raised a smirk while he stood there star-struck.

" Not true. I'm not about feelings so what does that say about you?"

" Ummm…I certainly don't like you."

" Lying is that what you do best? Sa-ku-ra." He whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and flushed. ' _Do I actually feel something for him? No he's just an arrogant bastard…what am I thinking?_'

" Sakura." I heard voice spoke up, but it wasn't Sasuke's this time, it was Gaara. I titled my head to the side and looked at him.

" Yeah??" I said curiously.

" Who's better?"

" What? What are you talking about?"

Gaara stated simply, " Me or Sasuke."

I stared at him and blinked at Sasuke then shrugged, " What about it?"

" Who's the better guy here?"

" I think you guys are pretty equal…. I mean you hardly even talk, but now you are…. Sin Hn there I thought was a little woman hater and likes to go off chasing guys instead…" I said out loud.

" I am not a homosexual," he defended.

" Your hairstyle screams queer," Gaara smirked and I suppressed a chuckle.

Sasuke sneered at him, " Che. Gaara with emo eyeliner and a tattoo that's says love? Please."

" It's not eyeliner…. maybe you should try some for a feminine man such as yourself."

Sasuke glared straight at Gaara and they start wrestling each other. I started cracking my ass off, ' _Idiots…although they both have nice abs…_.'

' _**Can't complain about that now**_?' her inner smiled at the guys.

' Ehh yeah I guess so…who you bet on? Redhead or Sir Hn?'

' _**Psh, hands down the chicken hairdo…. just look at it**_,' her inner giggled in excitement.

' _Wow I'm just going to stop you right there…._'

I stopped my inner from clouding over my thoughts and looked at the guys going at each other.

" Give it up Uchiha, you're no match for me…" Gaara held him in a headlock.

Sasuke hit Gaara straight in the gut with his elbow, " Uchiha's never lose."

" Guys! Guyss! GUYS!" I yelled at both of them and they finally loosened their grips on each other. " What the hell are you guys doing? For god's sake can you just stop fighting like a bunch of wusses?"

" You're weaker than me and him…"

" Excuse me stalker boy?!" I narrowed my eyes at him as he glared back.

" You're weak."

" TAKE THAT BACK!"

He stood there emotionless, " I still stand by my comment."

" Why you little a-" I clenched my hand into a fist and swung it at him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled it against my back.

" Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara stop this bickering now!" Lady Tsunade was behind us with eyes of fury.

He whispered something in my ear and I felt my cheeks turn coral. He released me and walked on over to Tsunade and I followed behind.

" Sakura." Gaara called out.

" Huh? What Gaara?" I spun around at looked at him.

" Who it is?"

I kept that registered in my mind and asked myself who really is the better guy? I opened my mouth to say something but I guess I was contradicting myself.

' Gaara or Sasuke?'

' Sasuke or Gaara…'

* * *

MAN LIKE 4-5 WEEKS LATER…. DAMN. uhhh once I work out my stories I can get back on track again. SORRY! Oh and I'm surprised I didn't drop alerts or favs….o.o thanks again. Ahh man I have to make Sasuke and Gaara OOC gawh… it's the only to make Sakura notice them I guess…Oh and about the thing Sasuke told her I'll tell you next chapter. 

Darn I need to put in more of the pairings gah. Well it's Sakura's POV aka Sakura's life…. hmmm next chapter probably more bonding with the group…. uhh actually next chapter is sort of their test, then in chapter 7 a new member arrives in that chapter, so stayed tune.

Oh I'll be blogging on xanga separate from fanfiction. Posting up updates on fanfiction&life I guess, so if you don't here from me you'll know why on my blogs…xP

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	6. Test My Skills

**Why hello, hello readers and happy labor day. I'm dead after each chapter well yeah basically my excuse I'm fucking dead, so sorry if you don't remember anything because I don't blame you xD… let's see I'll probably keep the situations between Sakura and her team and them maybe transit to other couples so it's not so blah blah said this and that…. very hard to put in first POV in group situations and writing about everyone else's doing. Probably my first fic doing such a thing…. and I'm trying to make it less choppy or just crappy. :/**

**New record 5 months later:o I failed.**

**Thanks to: **_Emochick183007__, Reelyrandom1__, mintxrain__, sitamauzumakiuchiha123_** and those who recently read this…actually inspired me to focus. I owe to you guys!! (:**

**  
NOTE: If you guys have trouble with the etiquette system it takes three days for one lesson. Day one is when Tsunade gives a brief intro about the lesson. Day two is when the 'supposedly' practice with their team. Lastly, day three is the exam. I think this story will be ending 26 or 30 chapters…around there so I'm sorry if it's not moving along quick enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto…. so humor me.**

**Chapter 6 (I feel bad for the people who read and like it, I'm a loser for keeping you waiting.)**

* * *

(This is the third day.) 

Sakura's POV.

Well this is going to make you laugh…I'm still in etiquette class, which is pretty damn weird considering I hate this place!! I have approximately 20 days and 3 hours…. haha perfect! Who ever thought of the word etiquette and things dealing with etiquette is going to die tonight…. Grr. I really, really don't like where I am right now…. I'm just confused, and really fed up with my so-called 'teammates'. What are they DOING to me! Why don't they just leave me be… I know both of them don't even want to be here…. so why bother me?!

They both crawl under my skin its just waiting to be itched. Man, I rather go on a roller coaster as much as I can and blow chucks everyone than dealing with this. I am completely shocked at both of them especially mister chicken-butt head…he is so frustrating. He just a little flirt…and yes maybe I'm in denial liking this pompous Uchiha. Argh I can't make up my mind! Is there a rule stating you can love a bastard and still hate him? Is there? Huh? Huh? I'm hyperventilating here!!

* * *

I chuckled at Gaara's remark and slid over towards Sasuke and Tsunade. " Haha well um…" I scratched my head and smiled nervously, "now's not the time…so um Lady Tsunade's giving us evil looks right about now…so you know we gotta go!" I reached out to his arm and pulled him over to Lady Tsunade and Sasuke.

" You wanted something heh?" I said while still holding Gaara's arm. I looked at his arm and then at his at face. I could feel my cheeks heated up once again and I furiously throw his arm away from me. Gaara gave me a little smirk and took the same arm I released and placed it over my shoulder. From the corner of my eyes I could see Sasuke a bit tense and if I wasn't correct, I think I heard him express a low scowl. I thought about the possibilities with this, ' _So the bastard Uchiha's jealous…hmm the next twenty days are going to be fun_.'

Tsunade turned to us and took a good look at us. She tapped her chin and narrowed her almond amber eyes. " So little child delinquents, I see…do I need to dock off points out of this team, or just call your parents." She emphasized the last part clearly. '_Nooooo_!' I thought.

" Oi! What a great idea Lady Tsunade!!" Lee yelled from behind her. She drooped her head down and sweat drop. " Uhh thanks Lee…could you possible not interrupt ME!" Tsunade placed her hands on top of her head and sighed, " I am getting too old for this…" I heard her whisper. Maybe not old…. just very cranky, screw it, that's a good excuse Tsunade. I could tell she a bit dazed after she broke her silence with Lee, but then again she could be thinking about her valuable stash of sake.

Tsunade shook of the feeling and slightly coughed, " So where was I, oh you little child delinquents work together or you'll hear from your parents…and we'll have your group start our exam first since you kindly volunteered," Tsunade smiled mischievously and stalked away to see the other groups.

I shrugged off Gaara's arm and backed away from him and the -. I looked at both of them and they went to their crazy glaring mode again. ' What the fuck is wrong with them, glaring nonstop.' " Guys! Is their something you want to tell me?"

" No." they responded at the same time.

" You sure?" I said stretching out my arms.

" Hn."

" Really?" I asked to double-check.

They torn away from their glaring and looked at me. I looked back at them, " Is this how you guys deal with competition…. act like douche bags?" They didn't answer me. I rolled my eyes, " Typical…a guy that never talks."

Just then Tsunade whipped out the megaphone and roared, " EXAMINATION TIME!" Everyone groaned and immediately covered their ears with their hands. ' _Ah my fucking ears!' _I shuddered and went through my two teammates. I turned around, faced them, and asked, "Are you guys coming or what?"

" Let's get this over with." Sasuke said while walking passed me. I rolled my eyes, ' _Probably the only full sentence he'll ever speak of.' _Gaara and I followed allow and sat down in our proper sits, waiting for the others to sit as well. From the looks of everyone it looks like the teams were getting along, well at least by their behavior.

Neji and Tenten looks like a tied couple already holding hands…haha good luck to him, Tenten has a bad way to deal anger. Hinata still flushing bright red as always, boy does she like Naruto. Funny thing is Naruto is too caught up with Kiba and competing against who was the best jokester. Then there was anyways this group Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari. I doubt that's going anywhere, but Ino does like Shikamaru, but she feels most likely the third wheel. I hope she does get her spirit's cut off…

Back to the situation we were in: Our team had to go through this exam in order to pass, of course, and we're the first ones to go…. and please God help me now.

Lady Tsunade smiled presently at the teams, which sort of threw me of a bit. I mean c'mon Tsunade smiling? I couldn't help but chuckle at her, but then I wish I could have taken back that action. Nuh.

" Sakura…what is it do you find something to laugh about?" Tsunade pricked up an eyebrow at me. " I-I…uh" I started to stutter. "

" She was just laughing at Gaara's announcement," Sasuke answered smoothly. Tsunade tapped her hand with a pointer lightly; like she was going to whip one of us…I just hope it wasn't me. Gaara exchanged a look with Sasuke, well it was a 'look' exactly more like a death glare, very evil. Tsunade snapped her finger in between them, " So what was Gaara's saying Uchiha?"

Being the sadist that he was, Sasuke replied with, " Ask him yourself." I think it's suitable for me to chicken out and cower down in the nearest table…and I'd say about now. The look on Tsunade's face verses the smirk on chicken-butt head verses the veins visible on Gaara's forehead. If I was to decide the clear win…. it would be me, the one who's insanely caught into this massive throwdown.

" SO what will it be now?" Tsunade tapped her foot rather loudly on the tiles. Boy does she love to tap. Gaara grumbled and turned to stare at Tsunade, " There's nothing wrong at all…. we're just talking."

" Smart thinker. Good, now that we cleared that up its demonstration time!!" Her voice turned from dangerous to chirpy in less than five seconds…. I fine that absolutely creepy. She smiled down at us and yelled in her most loudest yet, at least I've ever heard, and called down everyone to file up in a line, according to team group.

" So since you lovely kids have identified the basics we, as in Jiraiya an I…" she paused and looked behind her, " Jiraiya where the hell are you?"

Giggles can be heard.

" Jiraiya! You better not be 'gather information' again!" She tried to follow the giggling. A fit of giggles and 'oh's and awe's' could be heard in a separate room. I kinda wonder why he's always that excited, maybe he didn't get any in his pastime. Tsunade started lecturing at him in a very high voice, which sort of sounds like my alarm clock (my mother). She finally came out from the room with Jiraiya alongside looking very calm.

I'm rather suspicious of this. Ino looked at Jiraiya and made a crazy face impression, " Did you just get attacked by a squirrel?" she asked.

" No," he paused and glanced over at Lady Tsunade, " it was a big raccoon." I heard him mutter. " Anywho…we have to start, I will give you children a question and you will answer correctly, understood. Jiraiya and I, or just maybe me grade your group in three criteria." She explained and went to fetch her lovely easel again.

" Okay, first criteria," Tsunade wrote a '1' and drew a quick sketch of a chibi Jiraiya (I think) with an opened mouth, " I must be able to hear you as well as the people in this room. Voice Projection please."

" Two," she repeated the same process expect Jiraiya was looking straight at you with bulging eyes. Somebody's on crack… " I want you to connect to the audience, so be sure to do that! Eye Contact is crucial."

" Thirdly," Tsunade drew Jiraiya with 'uh's' around his head, " I want you not to mumble or stutter your words, uh uh um is not going to get the point across. Remember Clarity while Speaking."

" So my first fresh meat victim…is," she strolled down the in front of us looking at us with disgust. Her heels clicked to every step, as if she tried to scare the shit out of us. Well I say she's doing quite a job because I was in the habit of biting my nails. Then she stood in front of our group (okay it's not like I know this is coming…but) she looked at three of us first silent one, then chicken-butt, and stopped at me. I think I almost shit myself coming into etiquette class.

Tsunade briskly rubbed her chin and pointed to chicken-butt head. " Uchiha…since you have been very absent in etiquette class and you ditched class without consult of your parents…I'd like to see if you can try again."

" Hn." He mindlessly walked in the front and cleared his throat.

Okay…what rewind. _"Uchiha…since you have been very absent in etiquette class and you ditched class without consult of your parents…"_ Uh-uh. He told me his parents brought him back because he didn't get top recognition.

Why does he have to have such a handsome face? Wait…that slipped out a bit; let me rephrase that for you… Why does he have to be such a bastard? Damnit he and his mind games…

All right since my pointless on-going about him, I noticed for the past days things have been getting way out of hand between our group. I'm still a teen I can't handle this whole rivalry going on…hell I didn't know how it started between them. I think now that Sasuke took 'stage' Gaara started staring at me, but then again I maybe wrong. I quickly check to see if he was and guess what he did. His eyes are kinda nice even though he probably goes through insomnia because of the dark circles around his eyes.

I can't help, but stare back at him, since he probably starting the staring right? Oh shit I got myself in a pickle.

Back to Sasuke explanation, which I wasn't playing quite attention…. well okay I'll just quit the bull. Gaara's pretty sea green distracted me…c'mon even looked at guy's eyes before? I sound like a complete idiot, so Tsunade probably might call me next at this rate that I'm going in.

Lady Tsunade looked at him pretty intensely, I'm just surprised he could stand that woman glare, but then again he must fight off his death glares he gives off to his fangirls. Pity. He started looking around and moving his lips, so I think he probably knows what the hell he's does, or think he does. Anyway he finishes and Tsunade looks very pleased.

Sasuke came back from center front and gave me a questioning glare. What the fuck was that about? So I just gave one back to the sucker.

" It's not polite to stare, you can do on our date…" he whispered coarsely.

Fuck, why the hell did he have to that. Then I suddenly remember him holding me from the back and murmured 'meet me here at 7'. Not only is that creepy, but where the hell are we going to go, I sure don't trust him that much.

I looked at him and huffed, " I think I'll pass on that offer…" (I think I have my poker face on, but now I think it's wearing off.) " Plus, I'd be caught dead in public with you by my side."

" You don't have to admit you like me…just accept." He purred.

No. No! NO!

" Don't give me that, besides you lied to me…what are you up to?" I said quickly.

" Lots of things…mainly me and I," the sound of his rich voice is just gooey goodness.

Tsunade looked at me and I pretty much grimaced, I am a wuss…on the inside. She just gave me the boot and I guess it won't be so bad, I mean if I make an ass of myself I could lash it out at chicken-butt. I stepped forward, but then a mysterious force pulled me back?

Maybe it's not some force, instead it's…Gaara?

" Why are you…"

" Taking my turn." He answered as if it was the simple possible thing to say to my face now.

I sighed and held his wrist, " Don't you mean _my_ turn…you don't have to…" He just looked at me and I looked back. He stepped forward towards the room. Gah I suck.

Tsunade quirked up an eyebrow as if Gaara's boldness earned our team some brownie points. I just think I'm the victim in all of this.

" Very well then, teammates helping the damsel in distress," she gives me one of those obvious fake smiles. Oh she's good. " You have an interesting character Gaara…."

" Hn."

" Your question: Let's said I was a blind, elderly person, hypothetically speaking, was mindlessly not guided with a cane or a dog…and want to cross safely to the other side of the road. How would you address to me and also what would you do in that situation?" She sounds like she's done this before.

" Easy, pat her on the shoulder and say 'excuse me ma'dam' and walk her across by holding her hand," he replied dully.

Tsunade grinned and scribbled something down on her clipboard. " Close enough, but next time to say more casual."

" My next victim…Sakura Haruno…you seem very eager," she tapped her pen lightly. Oh hell yah woman, I'm just ecstatic. I walked up in front of everyone, having a good look at them. God I think I'm going hurl up some of last night's dinner.

" Your question: If you were in a situation where a family reunion took place, and weren't familiar of an uncle. How would you address, without stalling to figure out their name."

Great, Gaara got an easy one, and Sasuke's wasn't bad either just to give an example of the correct way to speak to an adult. So I'm left with the leftovers…. and plus I'm sweating, but hopefully no one will notice. Who am I kidding.

" U-" I bit my tongue and looked at the crowd. Okay what a bad distraction…I see off the side Lee eye-googling me and drooling, Ino and Temari flaring off at each other, Shikamaru sighing, Hinata trying to calm down Naruto and Kiba, Neji and Tenten…wait I don't actually see them, never mind I found, underneath the table. Right she's going to have to explain this to me on IM later.

I don't even want to know what chicken butt head and sea eyes were doing. Yes sea eyes.

" The answer is there's no answer?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me, " Excuse me?"

" Well before making an complete ass," I paused and restated that word, " fool of yourself, ask your parents or you'll just end up calling him Uncle Bob that you never even heard of! I mean c'mon Bob? Bob?" I did not know where that came from, but I had to put a stop to it.

" That's enough, but I have to dock of points of the profane word you used…" she looked at me while scribbling down more words. I hurried back to my position and stood quietly. Lady Tsunade picked on Naruto, probably for calling her grandma, and his answer failed because of his loudness and the fact that he ended with 'Ramen Rocks'! It sounded like more of an infomercial.

Next was, Hinata…she's was quite inaudible and majority of her words, were stopped by Naruto's unless 'motivation' basically cheering. Poor Hinata. Shikamaru did extremely well, I don't even know why he's here, probably lack of enthusiasm. He could take some Naruto though, he's a freakin' firecrack.

Temari and Ino did fair, I don't have nothing to add, and I think Lady Tsunade found out about Neji and Tenten…so she went to crash their little party. I doubt they even did anything…but by the looks of Tenten red face. It probably did.

Lady Tsunade sighed and told us to take a seat at the table, once we got seated she looked sort of less angry at us, maybe we're making some progress?

" That concludes day three and I will be happy to tell you Jiraiya and I are absent tomorrow and two people will be filling in for us."

I smirked and did and little cheer in my head, " _Ding-dong the witch is dead! K.O! PWN_!"

" I expect you all to behave well, no horseplay. Oh and two new students will be joining us…so give them a warm greeting…." Tsunade walked out and everyone else scattered away.

I guess tomorrow will be interesting…probably better than today. I walked out of the doors to the halls and out of the entrance doors. I sit myself in the stairs again and called my dad. Hopefully he can come pick me up again, so I won't suffer mom's crazy ass driving.

It keeps ringing, but I guess no answer, must be overtime. So I guess my mother it is.

" Hey mom can you pick me up?" I asked.

" Sure, sure…I finished baking and I must say their a step up from my delicious brownies!" My mom laughed and I could here pots and pans falling. Ugh.

" Mom they were brunt….just like the pie you made two years ago and that bunt cake you attempted to make after I can back from camp a year ago," I explained to her.

" Nonsense, I can bake! So how's with the grandchildren plan?"

" NO mom, just NO!" I whined, " just pick me up."

" Alright…you kids never have fun these days," she huffed and hung up. I slid my phone in my jeans and tied up my hair. ' _Man it's hot out today' _I looked around and felt myself just sweating my ass on the paved stairs so I moved under a shaded tree, little did I know I felt somebody staring at me again.

" Uchiha you better stop it…" I growled and crossed my legs very irritated.

" Good choice playing the victim…" he said.

" What are you talking about?" I questioned, very spooked out right now.

" You should know what's happening."

I rolled my eyes and replied back to him. " Stop playing games Uchiha…." He came out to the clearing and scared the shit out of me from behind…

I looked back and saw sea green eyes, " Gaara?"

* * *

End is crapp….ayee okay I should be able to update maybe next week, hopefully. Yes I am terrible at multi-tasking and I rush, so I hope I don't crash again. Lame…three days 'til school…son of a bitch. 

Anywho thanks for stopping by and reading.

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


End file.
